Computer-implemented reporting tools enable users to query databases through various technologies supported by their respective middleware applications and services. Generally, each query may be performed upon a single database or data source. For example, business object universes, as well as universes that contain business objects, e.g., SAP BusinessObjects Universe provided by SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany, have been created to hide relational database complexity, e.g., their specific tables and columns, and to enable users to search and to query universes based on particular business objects the universes contain or are otherwise associated with.
In some instances, obscuring the complexity can result in incorrect usage. For example, objects can be displayed in a hierarchical tree created by a universe designer. In addition to business views, the tree organization may be the only organizational semantic proposed to the end user. A business view includes a subset of objects defined for the universe. For example, and for a given universe, an example business view entitled “Sales” might only include objects related to sales, and an example business view entitled “HR” might only include objects related to human resources.
An end user who creates a query on top of this universe might have no other guidance about meaningful queries that can be created. For example, the end user can select objects to create a query. If the selected objects are not related, a best case result can include return of a Cartesian product, and a worst case result can include an error message.